


linoleum

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his stomach drops twice in one day. the second time, it's not a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	linoleum

"He's making sweetbread."

It's an offhand, almost hesitant remark, but the look in the student's eyes shows she's confident in her assessment. Will turns back to the podium and adjusts his scattered notes before replying, his eyes not quite meeting hers when he finally does. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

She smiles slightly when she answers, and he doesn't fail to notice the Southern lilt to her voice. "You said before you didn't know what he did with the missing organs. Well, this time he took the thymus and the pancreas, the most common ingredients used for sweetbread."

"You think he's eating them?" Will winces, the words much too familiar for his liking. She nods and he pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, thinking over the new development. He glances at her and sports a short, tight-lipped smile.

"I appreciate the input, Starling. Now go back to class."

_______________________________________________________

He's at Hannibal's for a session and they're laughing about something that Will decides, in the end, is entirely insignficant, and it seems almost cruel that he should remember his conversation with Starling the moment Hannibal brings up dinner. His stomach drops at the word 'sweetbread' and he doesn't know why, at first, until he does, and everything falls into place with such startling bravado that he doesn't have time to register the fact that he doesn't even excuse himself before he stumbles out of the office and into the dim corridor. His legs feel like putty and his breath is short as he pulls out his phone, dialing Crawford's number without looking. 

"It's him, Jack. It's Hannibal. He's the Ripper. Hannibal's the Ripper and he -"

Is standing behind him. 

He must have taken off his shoes before following, the way he snuck up on him, and he looks almost sorrowful as Will clumsily drops the phone. 

"I was hoping we would have more time than this, Will." he looks so like a vulture, the way his eyes darken and his head cocks, assessing his prey with unnerving calm. "I suppose we'll have to make do."

He thrusts the knife into Will's gut, and spills the contents within.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any factual errors i might have made; i'm not well versed in sweetbread (or most anything, really, if i'm to be perfectly honest).


End file.
